


Love Potion

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Borderline NSFW Scenes, Fiddlestans, Fiddley, Fluff, M/M, Multi, There is an alt ending I will be posting soon, a little bit of angst, fiddlestan, it is indeed NSFW, not too bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Stanley accidentally drink a love potions and well wouldn’t you look at that, here comes Fiddleford McGucket. Opps. (In other words Stan and Stanley fall in love with the Fiddlenerd via love potion and the said nerd has to find a cure with two grown men clinging to him every step of the way. And even after he does, the situation only grows stickier from there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back but, just now got to post it on my AO3. (If you wanna see these stories quicker, I strongly suggest you go check out my writing blog, link is on my profile page).

When Fiddleford got up that morning, he didn’t think it would be any different from any other day really – everything just seemed perfectly normal.

And then he got to Stanley and Stanford’s home, where his day got bizarre.

    “Stanley, Stanford? I’m here!” Fiddleford called out into their home, opening the door with his own key and closing it while locking it back again.

     There was complete silence, so Fiddleford figured that they were just down in the lab, so the male climbed down the stairs, went down the elevator and walked into the lab only to discover, to his horror, the Pines twins laying limb on the ground. Fiddleford exclaimed both their names and went to go check on them, falling to his knees in the process, checking both for pulses and injuries. Amazingly and to Fiddleford’s relief, they both were still alive and they had no visible injuries. Fiddleford then noticed the shattered glass bottle on the floor near them and went to investigate; he found a purple like liquid pooled in the floor and realized to Fiddleford’s horror that it had been the experiment that Stanley and him had been working with for the past week – a love potion. Not knowing what else to do, Fiddleford cleaned up the mess and (with great difficulty) hauled the other two males into the cots that were in the lab for both Fiddleford and Stanley, for those long nights that required as much attention as possible during a project/experiment. Fiddleford decided to wait for the men to wake up and during that time recreated the potion with the extra ingredients that him and Stanley had gotten just in case. Fiddleford had just finished when he heard the two groan, Fiddleford rushed to their side to check up on them.

    “Stanley, Stanford? Can you hear me? Are you okay?” Fiddleford knew that he was asking a question a second, but at the time, the male refused to care about such thing, letting his worry for the two men take over instead. “Stanley, Stanford?”

    At their names being called again, they opened their eyes fully, blinking in what seemed like complete unison as they stared at the smaller male with looks that Fiddleford couldn’t quite decipher, but none the less, Fiddleford asked once more, “Are you two alright?”

    That seemed to break whatever what trance they had and large smiles came to their faces as they nodded, their eyes never once leaving Fiddleford’s. The smaller male sighed in relief and stood to go back to what he was working on, deciding to ask about why the two were laying on the floor of the lab, completely unconscious later. They weren’t fully alert yet it would seem, and asking those sort of questions when they’ve just woke up would probably only confuse them, so Fiddleford was going to leave to let them wake up a little. He didn’t notice the slight panicked looks on the twin’s faces, but what Fiddleford did notice was him being pulled down by the wrist and landing into Stanley’s lap. Fiddleford practically squeaked like a mouse as Stanley moved him around till he was sitting in a more comfortable position in Stanley’s lap, Fiddleford was about to ask what in God’s name Stanley was doing when Stanford came closer and started raking his hands through Fiddleford’s hair, all while leaning against his brother’s shoulder. Fiddleford felt his face heat up a considerable amount and stuttered out a question in an attempt to figure out what had brought on this sort of  _affection_  towards him.

    “St – Stanley, Stanford? W – What are you two doing?” Fiddleford managed to squeak out as he was brought closer to Stanley’s chest.

    “Hmm, nothing I guess?” Stanley shrugged, smiling down at Fiddleford gently, and it was just filled with so much  _adoration_  and, and –

_Love._

    “Oh my  _God,_ ” Fiddleford breathed out before he could stop himself, causing both brothers to stop and look at Fiddleford with curiosity and worry, “ _The Potion._ ”

    “Huh? Oh yeah,” As Stanley spoke, Fiddleford heard his words but, it was like Fiddleford was completely numb, “We accidently broke the bottle last night, some of the potion got on us, but we’re fine, especially now that you’re here.”

     Fiddleford had to suck in a breath as Stanley buried his face into Fiddleford’s hair, and Stanford who had been sitting quietly next to Stanley, grabbed Fiddleford’s hand and enclosed it in both of the larger male’s own hands. Fiddleford had never been in a situation quite like this and it almost felt like he was internally screaming, but all he could get out were stuttering sounds. Even with his previous wife, nothing like this had gone on between them. Fiddleford was flustered and at a mix of being horrified and extremely flattered with all this attention. The horror won out in the end as Fiddleford managed to get out some coherent English words, “Um, ca – can you two let me up, please?”

    The duo seemed slightly heartbroken of the notion of Fiddleford wanting to go away from this… cuddle session. And in a poor attempt to obviously keep Fiddleford there, Stanford asked, “Why?”

    “Well, we all have work to do, don’t we?” Fiddleford’s mouth formed into a nervous smile, one that seemed to help his case when the two got flustered at the sight of it.

    “Oh, um – well of course,” Fiddleford was let go of the flustered twins and his mind started to race. What should he even do in a situation like this? Obviously he’d need to figure out a antidote for the potion’s effects but, Fiddleford didn’t know how the twins would react to such a thing. And during that mean time, what should he even do? Push them away? No, that obviously wouldn’t do any good – he just saw how broken up they were by the fact that he wanted to be let go, he’d just have to let this go as far as he was willing to let this go he supposed. Well, nothing could go wrong with them just wanting innocent hugs, right?

    “Fids?” Fiddleford snapped back to reality to find a worried looking Stanley and Stanford, Fiddleford smiled to the twins nervously and nodded in a yes to their unasked question.

    “I’m fine, just a little tired I suppose. I didn’t get good sleep last night,” Fiddleford thought that the excuse would work, and in a way it did, they had believed him (plus it was the truth, he really  _hadn’t_  gotten good sleep that night). But, it seemed to have triggered something with the two and suddenly, before Fiddleford could react. Stanford had picked him up bridal style, and with Stanley trailing behind his brother as they walked out of the lab and onto the elevator, “Wh – Whoa, wait! What are you doing Stanford?”

    “You’re sleeping in Stanley’s bed,” Stanford shrugged, beaming down at Fiddleford, “You said you were tired after all.”

     Fiddleford wasn’t sure he quite liked this new side of Stanford that he was seeing, he seemed too…  _nice_  and  _friendly_ – not that that’s a bad thing, of course! Just different. Fiddleford could barely say a word he was so flustered and was staring at everything that were not the twins with his face nearly completely red. It wasn’t till they got to Stanley’s room that Stanley walked ahead of Stanford, pulling back the covers for Fiddleford as Stanford put him down, took off his shoes, and covered him up, Stanford gave the smaller male a stern look, “We’ll wake you back up in two hours nerd, so get some rest alright?”

    And with that, they both left the room, cutting the light out and both of them telling Fiddleford to have a good rest. Fiddleford, who was actually very tired decided to just go along with everything and got comfortable in the bed so he could doze off. This was all way too weird for Fiddleford, and he knew that this was going to be a  _long_  work week. Well at least he could look on the bright side, Stanford was still calling him a nerd, so he hadn’t completely changed.

And with that final thought, the scientist dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

 

Like Stanford had said, one of them came back to wake him up after two hours.

    "Fiddleford, wake up,“ The smaller male groaned and rolled over, muttering something about not yet. Fiddleford heard a sigh and what soon followed that was the bed squeaking, Fiddleford cracked an eye open to find Stanley laying down next to him, over the covers with a sly grin on his face.

    "Stanley!” Fiddleford squeaked sitting up fully at that point, face now red with embarrassment as he stared at his friend in surprise.

    “Good to see you’re finally up, been trying for a little while to get you up,” Stanley grinned at the smaller male as he got up from the bed and walked to Fiddleford’s side of the bed, as Fiddleford was putting on his shoes and straightening his hair. Stanley, when Fiddleford finally stood up was by his side in a second, arm wrapped loosely around Fiddleford’s shoulders, “C'mon, Ford’s cookin’ some lunch, when we’re done we’ll get back to work, now that we’ve gotten the love potion done, we’ll be working towards the anti-love potion, alright?”

    The smaller male nodded in agreement, smiling, thinking that this couldn’t have worked out any better and wondering why Stanford would be cooking for them, he didn’t before. Even though Fiddleford knew it was just the potion that was making Stanford and Stanley do all this, it was surprisingly nice. When Fiddleford and Stanley walked into the kitchen they found Stanford putting some sandwiches and a large bowl of some sort of stew or soup or something on the table. And Fiddleford noticed what it was right away causing him to pause.

    “Is that… cabbage beef stew?” Fiddleford asked, surprised. Stanford nodded, looking oddly worried with Stanley, wondering if Fiddleford didn’t like cabbage beef stew or something, all worried drained away when Fiddleford grinned over to Stanford, a bright smile that Stanford couldn’t help, but return.

    “I love cabbage beef stew!” Fiddleford spoke excitedly, walking over with a bounce in his walk to grab a bowl and eating utensils, “My mother used to cook it for me all the time when I was a kid, I loved it to death!”

    “Well then, I guess I made a good choice, didn’t I nerd?” Stanford replied, grinning away as he and Stanley who also got bowls and their own eating utensils sat down at the table, eating alongside Fiddleford. For a good amount of time, everything was quiet, no one really talked in the duration of eating, and though Fiddleford didn’t notice at the time, but Stanley and Stanford continued to sneak glances of the smaller male every once in a while until they all finished and took care of the left overs and dishes. Soon, before anyone knew it, they were back in the lab doing research and testing, looking for what would make up the antidote for the love potion – or was at least trying to anyways.

    “Stanford, Stanley we can’t work like this,” Fiddleford sighed as the two men just continued to lean against the smaller male while Fiddleford was doing tests.

    “But Fids,” Both of them whined in what seemed like perfect unison, Fiddleford sighed at their needy tone, turned to the two with a firm and stern glance.

    “We need to get some work today you two, so let’s get todays work over with then… then I guess you can hug me all you want,” Fiddleford added the last part nervously, face growing a little red hue to his cheeks as he wondered if that would even work – promising  _hugs_ , it seemed like a long shot to Fiddleford, but the duo’s reactions spoke clear volumes. Their faces lit up like children’s on Christmas day with grins so wide that Fiddleford was worried momentarily that they would split their faces in half, and immediately they shot off to Stanley’s own personal work station, Stanford working as an assistant of sorts, handing Stanley what he needed and so on while Stanley continued on with the tests.

Fiddleford had never been so bewildered in his life.

    And even as Fiddleford worked towards finding the antidote, he couldn’t help that his mind wandered off about his current situation with the Pines twins. Fiddleford didn’t know what to think really, they were getting along a lot more than previously and they obviously loved Fiddleford due to the potion, what was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Fiddleford knew one thing though deep down, that he  _was_  indeed enjoying all the attention – especially with Fiddleford’s small crushes on the two. Fiddleford wasn’t really surprised when he came to the conclusion that he had came to the conclusion of having crushes on the twins, who  _wouldn’t_? They were just so… well, Fiddleford wouldn’t go off into that territory about listing every aspect he liked about the duo (especially the  _physical_  aspect), but it was obvious that those two were men that women (and some men in fact) would die for. And now to be having basically all of this affection from them it was almost too impossible to believe. Fiddleford sighed and shook off all the thoughts before quietly continuing his work until it was time to stop for the day (which wasn’t all that long in the end, after three, almost three and a half hours was pretty much wasted on Fiddleford sleeping and them all eating lunch). The second he had everything put away and his lab coat was off, Fiddleford was being carried upstairs by Stanley with Stanford trailing behind him.

    “Wh – Whoa! Hey now,” Fiddleford yelped when he was scooped up in Stanley’s arms, his face impossibly red and it stayed like that until the three were sat down on the living room couch, starting watching some sort of movie Stanford had picked out, and with Fiddleford sprawled out in their laps laying down on them almost as if they were like a bed. Fiddleford kept thinking that this couldn’t have been a comfortable position for them, with Fiddleford's weight on both of them, but neither said a word and looked so content with the world and just so  _happy_  that Fiddleford couldn’t really bring himself to say something and just ruin the moment like that.

    So he stayed there for a good while until he noticed that a horror film was about to come on, Fiddleford’s eyes widened and he finally spoke up, “Um, could we change the channel?”

    “Why?” Stanley was the one to ask, peering over to look as Fiddleford’s face, and Fiddleford looked away from Stanley’s face to the screen that was starting to show the movie.

    “I’m not really good with horror films, they um – they’ve always sort of freaked me out?” Fiddleford tried to stutter out, and that was the honest truth. Fiddleford McGucket never really liked horror films, all those films would do is just make him lose a bit of sleep at night. Stanford brightened up slightly at the idea and tried to hide the devious little smirk that climbed its way to his face, bringing Fiddleford into a one arm and yet very firm hug.

    “Don’t worry Nerd, I got ya,” And just like that they started to watch the movie with Fiddleford already feeling uneasy about it. And sure enough, towards the end of the movie Fiddleford was clinging to Stanford like a child to his mother, while internally Fiddleford cursed Stan to high heaven, chances are it was his plan in the beginning to watch a scary movie and have Fiddleford hold onto him through the whole thing. Stanley didn’t look very guilty about this either, in fact he was grinning away with brother.

      _Bastard…,_  Fiddleford thought, burying his head into Stanford’s chest to shield his eyes from the screaming woman on the screen that was sure to be killed next. A few minutes later however, the credits were rolling and Stanley was getting up to turn off the TV and to get a snack, leaving Fiddleford alone with Stanford (who was also still clutching onto Stan, and Stan himself didn’t seem to mind one bit).

    “You doin’ okay there nerd?” Stanford asked the smaller male, who grumbled and continued clutching onto Stanford, at this point Fiddleford looked up, eyes locking onto Stanford’s own, with Fiddleford’s chin resting on Stanford’s chest. Stanford’s eyes widened as he sucked in a breath, and it was only then that Fiddleford realized how close their faces were. Fiddleford was now frozen in place at the realization of how close they were hit him, and –  _why was Stanford leaning closer to his face._  Stanford’s moments were so slow and deliberate that it was like the larger male was trying not to frighten him, like he was a rabbit.

And then, before Fiddleford could process the whole situation, they were kissing.

    Fiddleford had kissed his fair share of women, but it was nothing like this, the only possible way for Fiddleford to describe it was different and  _amazing_ , it had completely taken his breath away. Fiddleford’s eyes ended up slipping close, and his hands fisting Stanford’s white T-shirt. As the kiss went on, Stanford adjusted Fiddleford around so that they were both in a more comfortable position, the kiss was fairly innocent, but it was filled with so much passion that when they parted Fiddleford had to gasp to regain his breath. Stanford was panting himself as he bumped heads with Fiddleford, smiling as he stared into Fiddleford’s eyes, eyes that seemed to just scream the words “I love you” and “devotion”, before Fiddleford could react they were back to kissing again – and this time it was  _far_  from being an innocent kiss. It was heated, and when Stanford pushed his tongue against Fiddleford’s lips, tracing them causing Fiddleford to gasp in surprise, not expecting something like that – and Stanford took the opportunity to dive his own tongue into Fiddleford’s mouth, exploring. Stanford’s hands fell down to Fiddleford’s waist bringing the smaller male closer.

    When they parted a string of drool fell down the side of Fiddleford’s mouth as he panted, attempting to catch his breath while Stanford admired Fiddleford’s bright red and unfocused face. They both had a minute to breathe before Stanford dove right back into another make out session and Fiddleford knew that at that moment, all his senses were practically lost, he couldn’t think properly. Fiddleford didn’t know when Stanley had came back from the kitchen, or when he had joined in with Fiddleford and his brother, but what Fiddleford knew was that Stanley was just a great of a kisser as his brother. In the moment Fiddleford suddenly became aware of a hand tugging at his jeans and that made him snap out of the bliss to realize the situation that they were in. Fiddleford was currently panting as both brothers attacked both sides of Fiddleford’s neck, sucking, licking, and nibbling at the flesh while Stanford’s hands were holding him down by the waist, it was Stanley’s hands that were tugging at his pants. A surge of panic entered Fiddleford, not wanting things to be taken too far with the twins, with his eyes screwed shut, Fiddleford finally spoke up.

    “S – Stop,” Fiddleford’s voice sounded small and slightly scarred, it rung out in the air like a gunshot, and Fiddleford was afraid it wouldn’t be enough to stop the two – but, soon enough he was proven wrong. Stanley and Stanford’s hands were off him, almost like they had been burned, the heat from their mouths on his neck were gone in an instant, and this gave Fiddleford the chance to breathe properly. With his arms still around Stanford’s neck he held on tight till he could finally regain his breath and when Fiddleford was finally done catching his breath, Fiddleford’s eyes hesitantly opened up, scared of what the two’s reactions would be.

To Fiddleford’s relief, they weren’t angry like a part of him thought, they just seemed very concerned for him.

    “Are you alright? Did we hurt you?” Stanley was the first to ask, watching Fiddleford’s every movement with careful eyes.

    “I – I’m fine,” Fiddleford reassured the duo, “I’m just not ready for…  _that._ ”

    “Oh,” They spoke in unison, not looking any relieved about the situation, but at the same time seemed relieved to know that they didn’t hurt Fiddleford and carefully Stanford was the one to speak next, “Sorry then, for…”

   “O – Oh no, it’s alright in fact I… I liked it,” Fiddleford admitted quietly, blushing brightly and at the confession, the two seemed to light up a little bit, especially upon knowing that Fiddleford had actually liked the attention that they had been giving to the smaller male. Fiddleford’s face was still fairly bright red when he looked to the clock and found it to be almost midnight, “Well I guess I should be heading home.”

    Both Stanley and Stanford now held a heartbroken look, but agreed with Fiddleford, offering to drive him home, to which he accepted. The drive to Fiddleford’s home wasn’t a long one, but it was a silent one, no one dared to really say anything but, Fiddleford was fully aware of the glances the duo kept sending him. And when they had finally rolled up to Fiddleford’s home, the two got out and gave Fiddleford a large hug that Fiddleford was sure lasted at least three minutes, but the long hug wasn’t what mattered to him at that moment it was the kisses both Stanley and Stanford had given him on the sides of his cheeks. Fiddleford was in a slight daze as they (reluctantly) bid him a goodnight, one that he returned and just like that Fiddleford walked into his house and the two left in Stanley’s car. Once Fiddleford was sure they were at least thirty feet away from the house he groaned slipped down the door that he had closed behind him, putting his head in his hands. What was he gonna do? He liked the attention that he was getting from the duo to be quite honest, but he didn’t want that certain attention while they were under a  _love potion_. It felt wrong – very wrong, like it was somewhere along the lines of him forcing the two into something they didn’t want. And Fiddleford was fairly sure that if they weren’t under the love potion they would never act like this towards Fiddleford ever, and the very fact that Fiddleford was sure that was one hundred percent true made him very depressed.

His crush on the two was quickly growing into something more, and their affection wasn’t helping a damn thing – yep, he groaned in frustration, Fiddleford McGucket was  _screwed_.

 

The next week was mainly just Fiddleford trying to avoid having sex with the Pines Twins.

    A week ago, he wouldn’t believe you if you had told that was what he’d be doing, and yet here he was. But, as the week went on, it got harder and harder to not be tempted by the idea, but he still stopped the two from doing anything besides kissing or cuddling. he also learned very quickly how protective caring Stanley and Stanford could be with him, if he was tired then they’d get him to take a two hour nap, they wouldn’t let him out of their sight when they entered the forest, and they made sure Fiddleford ate something during the day, even when he insisted that he was fine. It was remarkable what this potion had done to them and Fiddleford couldn’t help, but feel flattered with all this attention – and even though he wasn’t quite used to all the hugging and kissing, Fiddleford would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it all. The main reason to why he was not completely tempted to just go ahead and just have sex with the twins was the fact that they were still under the control of the potion, and knowing that while he was with Stanley and Stanford just… didn’t sit right with him, it felt wrong, like he was forcing them into something. But, he found no harm in the cuddles and occasional kiss, so that continued and he stopped them if he felt like they were on the edge of going too far and they listened to him respectfully while respecting his wishes about that.

But boy was he still tempted.

     By the end of that week, the ingredients for the antidote had been found, and soon after the antidote had been made, tested, and proven to work with the lab rats they had – so then Fiddleford McGucket was left a certain dilemma. He loved the attention the twins had been giving him, and even more, he was afraid that he was falling for  _them_  as well, and in the end he didn’t want to give them the antidote for the potion, he really didn’t. But in the end, Fiddleford decided that doing what was right wasn’t always the most wonderful thing to do, but he needed to do it anyways. So, Fiddleford sprinkled some of the potion on their food, and luckily the antidote didn’t have the same first hand effects that the actual potion held, meaning they didn’t fall unconscious, but on the down side – they didn’t remember that whole week and that silently killed the smaller male. After they had eaten their food, they went into a daze, all while looking around until they found Fiddleford, and when they did they asked what the hell had happened, only remembering when the potion spilled on them and knocking them unconscious, Fiddleford decided to be honest. So, Fiddleford told the two of the week, and them falling in love with Fiddleford, and both seemed equally embarrassed and they continued to apologize for the next week. Stanley was verbal with the apologies, Stanford not so much – but, besides the apologies and awkwardness, everything was normal again.

Everything had gone back to normal, and yet Fiddleford couldn’t forget a damn thing.

    He couldn’t forget how they’d look at him with their eyes, both filled with just so much love and adoration. He couldn’t forget how they’d cuddle with him on the couch, or how they’d kiss. Fiddleford couldn’t forget a  _damn thing_  and it was slowly  _killing him_. Fiddleford was trying so hard to forget, that he didn’t see the looks that the two kept throwing him, and he didn’t realize something was wrong with the two until about two months after the incident. Stanley had offered for Fiddleford to stay over to watch a movie with them, and in the process of everything and watching the movie, Stanford and Stanley had of course manage to get drunk after drink far too much beer. Fiddleford sighed as he turned to look at the clock that hung on the living room wall, telling him that it was a little after midnight, and feeling especially tired, Fiddleford decided to call it a night.

    “Well, I guess I’ll be heading home now,” Fiddleford announced, and once he did, Stanford looked disappointed at this before a playful smirk took the place of the look.

    “Heeeey Fids, before you go, I gotta,” Stanford hiccupped in mid-sentence, “I gotta ask ya a question.”

    “Yes?” Fiddleford blinked, adjusting his glasses as Stanford asked a question that made him freeze and his face grow hot.

    “Durin’ the whole love potion fiasco, was it fun kissin’ me?” Stanford slurred, grinning deviously at Fiddleford, with Stanley snickering next to him as Fiddleford struggled to find an answer.

    “I, well. You see I ah –!” At this point Fiddleford’s face was as red as a tomato as he continued to struggle to find the words.

    “Wanna try it again then nerd?” As Fiddleford processed the question Stanford stood from the couch where he was previously sprawled out on and stumbled over to Fiddleford with a smile that Fiddleford could only describe as a “Shit Eating Grin”, Stanford before Fiddleford could say anything really leaned down planted one right on Fiddleford’s mouth.

    Fiddleford had sparks shot down his spine, as Stanford kissed him, Fiddleford’s eyes were completely wide and open while Stanford’s had slipped closed in what could only be described as bliss from Fiddleford’s perspective. It wasn’t long til Stanford parted from the kiss with Fiddleford who was still frozen in place, looking up at Stanford in disbelief and shock, and at this point Stanley himself came over to where the duo were standing and grabbed Fiddleford by the waist gently, making the smaller male’s attention turn towards the six-fingered male. Stanley wasted no time in swooping down and kissing his assistant, who this time responded to the kiss that was being offered to him – and despite every part of his brain telling him not to, Fiddleford tentatively began to kiss back, hands finding their ways to Stanley’s broad shoulders while Stanford came behind Fiddleford and gently began to nibble at his neck, causing the smaller male to gasp within the kiss, giving Stanley opportunity for his tongue to explore. Fiddleford couldn’t describe the feeling of pure bliss he was feeling, sandwiched between the two, and for the last two months it was what Fiddleford had been shamelessly dreaming about since he had given the duo the antidote for the love potion.

And yet, once more Fiddleford still didn’t feel right with this – they were  _drunk_  out of their minds, and Fiddleford didn’t want them regretting this all in the morning and have their whole friendship ruined.

No, Fiddleford was not willing to risk that.

    “Stop,” Fiddleford managed to gasp out when Stanley’s mouth left his, right when Stanford’s hand had drifted down to Fiddleford’s lower area. Just like Fiddleford had said the magic word, Stanford and Stanley retracted themselves and their hands from Fiddleford, letting the smaller male breathe.

    When Fiddleford looked up to the two when he was done panting, he found that they looked concerned and slightly heartbroken at this and Fiddleford’s own heart gave a tight squeeze at those looks, but Fiddleford wasn’t going to back down from this decision.

    “I… As much as I want this, I can assure you,  _I do_  want this, now wouldn’t be a good time while you’re drunk, okay?” The two looked slightly offended by this, but before they could start to protest at this Fiddleford continued on, “We’re not gonna do anything you both may regret in the morning, understood?”

    At that, they seemed just more heartbroken at the notion that they’d regret all of this in this in the morning, but none the less they nodded in agreement, not looking happy over all of this, and Stanley asked hesitantly, “Will you at least stay with us tonight?”

    At this, Fiddleford hesitated, his firm look draining from his face which was replaced easily with uncertainty, “I… I don’t know,” Fiddleford admitted uneasily, eyes trailing to the side, looking at the coffee table in front of the couch in thought.

    “Please,” They both begged, and when Fiddleford looked up, he realized he couldn’t say no to those hopeful faces, so with a heavy sigh, Fiddleford nodded and almost immediately Fiddleford was being escorted up the stairs by Stanley while Stanford trailed behind them.

     Fiddleford found himself in Stanley’s boxers and one of Stanford’s shirts as makeshift sleepwear while Stanley and Stanford were in their tank tops and briefs as well and then in Stanley’s bed squished between Stanley and Stanford, both holding onto him tightly, like they were afraid if they were to let go that Fiddleford would just run off into the woods and never return. It wasn’t long till they were both snoring away, leaving Fiddleford to listen to those snores and let his mind unwind and try to process what exactly was happening – everything had happened so fast that it was almost amazingly impossible and yet, there he was. Laid down between the Pines twins, both clutching on tightly to Fiddleford. Fiddleford didn’t know what to make of this, all he knew was that either way the situation was gonna go in the morning, Fiddleford McGucket was  _screwed_ , in either the good way or the bad way he’d find out tomorrow.

And with that final thought, Fiddleford drifted to sleep surrounded by the warmth of the other two males.

 

When Fiddleford woke up, that warmth was gone.

     The smaller male quietly groaned as groggily he brought a hand up to his face and wiped his eyes, blinking his eyes open to observe his surroundings – Fiddleford froze when he found himself to be in Stanley’s room once again, and everything about what had happened last night came flooding back as the worry that was slowly building up in Fiddleford grew. It wasn’t long till he heard vague and yet familiar arguing voices down stairs, so quietly Fiddleford tiptoes down the hall, down the stairs and right when he was about to enter the living room, he paused.

    “Goddammit Ford, he’s gonna hate us!” Stanley had shouted, both males were obviously upset with… each other? Themselves? Fiddleford? The smaller male couldn’t be sure, but as the conversation went on, Fiddleford could confirm that they were more than definitely upset.

    “No he’s not! We don’t even know if we did anything yet!” Stanford exclaimed in return standing up from his place on the couch, “Lee, just calm down, alright?”

    “How can I calm down, you saw that hickey on his neck, he’s in  _our clothes_. Oh God Almighty, what are we gonna do? He’s gonna hate us for sure,” Stanley buried his head in his hands as he fell back onto the couch, with his head being tilted back in the process of it all. Fiddleford felt like that was a good time to walk in as any.

    “Um, is everything alright fellas?” Fiddleford’s timid voice broke through to the two of them causing their heads to snap up and look at Fiddleford, who had stepped into the door way into the living room, with wide eyes.

    “Fiddleford…,” Stanley breathed out, then paused like something had physically halted his breathing, almost like he choked on the words but, had managed to finish them.

    “Is everything alright? Do I uh, need to leave?” Fiddleford tried again, and almost at an instant Stanford and Stanley were by his side.

    “No, no, no, no, no, no! Please stay, we’re sorry for whatever we did last night, please don’t leave,” Stanley spoke in a rush, looking positively panicked, and Fiddleford nodded quickly trying quickly to soothe the other male’s worry.

    “Alright, Stanley… just, just calm down, let’s sit on the couch, okay?” Stanley, who was fast to do what Fiddleford had suggested, let Fiddleford lead him and Ford to the couch, helping him breathe as well when they all were sat down, “Now, what’s going on, are you both okay?”

    “Are  _we_  okay?” Stanley asked incredulously, eyebrows climbing high, as he gave Fiddleford a disbelieving look, “ _Are we okay?_  Are  _you_  okay?”

    “I’m fine,” Fiddleford reassured the six fingered male, frowning slightly, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or…?”

    “What happened last night?” Stanford butted into the conversation with a worried frown that was equal to Fiddleford’s own, “We didn’t… hurt you, did we?”

    “No, you both just, uh,” The smaller male’s face heated up slightly as he tried to tell the twins what had happened last night, “… Kissed me, but it didn’t really didn’t go beyond that, when I asked you to stop, you both stopped.”

    At this information, both men looked relieved, Stanley even more so, and then Stanford continued his line of questioning, “So, why are you in our clothes?”

    “Well, you two managed to convince me to stay for the night, so you gave me your clothes to sleep in,” Fiddleford explained, shrugging before Fiddleford continued on by asking, “Why?”

    “Uh, well we sort of freaked out when we found you in my bed, so we were just wondering what was going on,” Fiddleford nodded, the trio falling silent for a few moments before Fiddleford tentatively asked the question that had been on his mind since last night.

    “So, is there any particular reason why you two kissed me?” Both of the Pines twins froze as they shoot glances to one another, seeming to have a silent conversation as they nodded to each other and looked towards Fiddleford.

    “We love you,” The words rung out in the air, clear and true as the twins watched Fiddleford’s reaction. The smaller male completely froze in his seat, eyes widening at the sudden proclamation. Fiddleford’s mouth fell open as he sucked in a breath, gazing at both brothers in complete shock. Eventually, the twin’s heads fell to look away from the smaller male, and they waited for a while till Fiddleford could form a verbal response.

    “Oh… I, wow,” Fiddleford blinked a nervous smile climbing its way onto his face, “I… I love you both two.”

    Stanley and Stanford’s head shot up, looking to Fiddleford in shock, “Really?”

    “Of course,” Fiddleford reassured them, heat climbing onto his face as he continued on, “I… I’ve loved you both for a while now, I didn’t think that after the whole potion incident that I’d ever have another chance at something like that with you two. What can I say, you two were especially charming I suppose.”

    “So you really do love us?” Stanley asked, looking like he had just been handed everything he ever wanted and more, Stanford looked the exact same way, grinning alongside with his brother. So when Fiddleford nodded, looking away from the two with his red face they could’ve sworn that they had never been happier than they were at that moment.

    “Wh –  _Whoa!_ ” Fiddleford squeaked as Stanley picked him up bridal style and spun them around with Stanley laughing and grinning away.

    “Hey, don’t I get a turn?!” Stan exclaimed, laughing with Stanley as his brother continued to spin around, clutching tightly to their new lover.

That day, Fiddleford or the twins didn’t leave the shack that day, now as far as what they were up to, well… that’s another story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
